This disclosure relates generally to a stator vane assembly and, more particularly, to a stator vane shroud that limits movement of the stator vane assembly.
Turbomachines typically include arrays of stator vanes distributed circumferentially about an axis. The stator vanes guide fluid through the turbomachine. The fluid moving through the turbomachine loads the stator vanes.
When loaded, circumferentially adjacent stator vanes may undesirably shift axially (or rack) relative to each other. Circumferentially adjacent stator vanes that have circumferentially overlapping portions experience especially high loads, which can increase the likelihood of a shift. A component of the load may be opposite the general direction of flow though the turbomachine.
Some turbomachine compressor cases include an added feature that limits axial movement of the stator vanes to limit undesirable shifts. The feature adds complexity to the turbomachine.